


the surviving

by relationshipcrimes



Series: entomology [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes
Summary: Hornet wakes up in the ruins of the Black Egg Temple.





	the surviving

When Hornet comes back to herself in the remains of the Black Egg Temple, she’s nearly astonished she still has the life her mother gave her, even when she knows that she should be grateful that her gamble with her own life did not end with loss. Other than that, she has no idea what’s happened. When she turns, there’s the broken mask of the little ghost–the Hollow Knight is nowhere to be seen. Not even a broken nail left of Hornet’s siblings. The temple itself is gone. She sits in the ruins of decisions she’s made even when she thought she’d made none, and she doesn’t know what any of those decisions are, or what these ruins have become.

She raises her head to the empty cavern. It echoes only with the sound of her cloak. She takes stock: she’s got the needle the White Lady gave her, the name Vespa gave her, and the life Herrah gave her. This is the only starting point she’s ever had and always will have, and it serves her well now. 

Hornet doesn’t yet know that the entirety of the future now belongs to her. What she does know is that she is still alive. When dawn breaks tomorrow and the day goes on without her siblings, Hornet will realize that these two things are the same.


End file.
